This invention relates to improvements in louvre windows.
A louvre window typically consists of a pair of opposed mullions each mounting a plurality of blade mounts between which extend louvre blades usually made of glass. One louvre assembly is controlled, ie a handle operatively connected with control bars connected with the blade mounts is provided for movement of the blade mounts between open and closed positions. The other louvre assembly is non controlled, ie the louvre mounts are simply mounted for movement between open and closed positions, such movement being effected by movement of the louvre blades as controlled by the controlled louvre assembly.
Louvre blade mounts can become damaged as a result of, for example, abuse or vandalism thereby requiring replacement of the blade mount. Replacement of the blade mount in the non-controlled louvre assembly can be carried out relatively easily by simply removing the louvre blade adjacent the damaged mount. The damaged blade mount can then be simply pulled out and a new mount snapped into place.
However, when a blade mount needs to be replaced in the controlled louvre assembly this requires all of the louvre blades to be removed and then the complete mullion with blade mounts taken out of position for dismantling. At the completion of dismantling of the assembly the replacement blade mount can be fitted and the reverse procedure then followed to complete reinstallation.
Quite often it is difficult to remove the controlled louvre assembly. This is due, for example, to the mullion having been embedded in cementitious or plaster material or other structural material during finishing of the building structure. Therefore, not only is removal of the controlled louvre assembly time-consuming, it can necessitate structural work in order to achieve removal of the mullion to permit dismantling of the assembly to take place.